An electronic device may include a display. The thickness and weight of the electronic device with display mounted thereon have been significantly reduced. The display is capable of providing various functions that simplify usage of the device and allow portability.
Shortcomings and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent through comparison of such systems through comparison to certain aspects of embodiments presented in the remainder of the application and drawings.